I Hate You Mai Taniyama
by Di.M.H
Summary: Lisa returns with a revenge on her mind. She takes Mai to a man's home where Mai is raped while Lisa tries to wind Naru over but Naru sees through her and goes to find Mai that's Naru learns a surprising sceret that Mai has been keeping from him.


_I hate you Mai Taniyama!_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys this is one heck of a one shot, if you like drama, romance and other stuff then this is for you, it's the sequeal to Will I ever have you and London is so cold, i hope you like this story, R&R, thanks again,"**

The sunset over the office as Mai cleaned up the last of empty cups that the others were too lazy to clean. She sighed and she washed the last of the cups. "I didn't realize that there were a bunch of kids here," she said to herself. "There's not," said a voice, "They just act like children." She turned and smiled. "Hey Naru," she said as Oliver stepped into the kitchen. "Mai," he said in soft tone. "Are you busy tonight?" "No," she replied. "Would you join me for dinner?" he asked. Mai smiled. "Sure thing," she replied, "After all, you are my boyfriend." Oliver smirked at her words. He took a step toward her. "You know there's something that goes off inside me when you call me that," he said with one of his rarest smile.

"Oh really?" said Mai teasingly, "What would that be?" Oliver trapped her in his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. They pulled away for air after a few minutes. "You're so cute Naru," said Mai with a giggle. "Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm for her. Mai giggled and wrapped her arm around his. "Of course," she replied smiling up at him. Oliver just smiled which made her blushed. They stepped out the kitchen to see Bou-san and Ayako standing there. "Where are you two off to?" Bou-san asked. "For a date," Mai replied placing her head on Oliver's shoulder. Ayako smiled. "I never thought I would see the day when the great Dr. Davis would be walking down the streets with a young lady on his arm," she teased. "I wonder," said Oliver with an evil smirk. "If you would be caught dead walking down the streets with her arm around a man like Bou-san?" "HEY MAN!" Bou-san shouted.

Mai giggled. "What are you saying?" Ayako shouted, "That you would be caught dead with that stupid monk!" Mai laughed harder. "You two do like each other," she teased while laughing. Ayako glared at her but Mai couldn't stop herself from laughing. Bou-san was about to blow. "There's no way in hell would I be caught dead dating someone like this old hag here!" he shouted. "What did you call me!" Ayako shouted. Oliver turned to Mai. "We should go before things get out of hand," he said. Mai nodded still laughing. They stepped past the butchering monk and miko. "Make sure you lock up the office when you're with your _lover's splat_," said Mai laughing. "What?" Ayako and Bou-san shouted as the two teens left the lobby. Oliver closed the door. "Should we lock them in?" Mai asked.

Oliver chuckled. "As good as that sounds," he said, "I don't want to come in the morning to see the office destroyed, do you?" "You're right," Mai replied giggling. They made their way to a nearby restaurant. Oliver opened the door for her. She smiled and kissed his cheek before entering. Oliver closed the door behind him. "Hello good sir," said the host, "What can I do for you?" "Table for two, Sibuya," Oliver replied. "Ah," said the host, "Sibuya-san, right this way please." Oliver turned to Mai. She nodded and followed him. The host led them to two empty chairs in the corner. "This is what you requested," said the host.

"You're server will be Adam and he'll be right with you." He walked away. Mai looked at the menu. She glances up at Oliver. "What?" he asked, "Mai, I know I'm handsome but staring at me won't help you decide what to eat." Mai felt a small giggle escape her lips. She would usually pout but for some reason she found his joke funny. It was true. He was handsome, to Mai he the most handsome man in the world because she loves him so much. Oliver leaned forward staring into her eyes. "I know I'm cute Naru," she said catching him the act. "But that won't help you decide what to eat." Oliver chuckled. "I already what I'm ordering," he said. Then a young man with short red hair walked toward him. "Hello," he said with a smile. "My name is Adam and I'll be your server for tonight."

"What would you like to drink?" he asked. "Tea," Oliver demanded. "I'll have tea too," Mai added with a smile. Adam nodded then wrinkled at Mai. Oliver noticed this, rage already beginning to boil over, as if this man would ever get Mai. She was too good for him. Adam came back with their tea and placed it in front of them. "What would like to eat?" he asked. They gave their order. He nodded and walked off. Oliver glanced over at Mai who was taking a sip of her tea. His eyes fell on her soft lips as she took a sip. Adam came back with their order. Mai thanked him while Oliver just watched him carefully. "Would you like anything else?" Adam asked Mai. "No," Oliver replied. "Naru," Mai murmured.

"No thank you," Mai replied, "Sorry about my boyfriend's rudeness." "IT's alright," the server replied with a smile. "If I was your boyfriend; I would be jealous of another guy hitting on you. You are kind of cute." Mai felt a blush coming. Oliver squeezed his chopsticks. "Thank you,' said Mai barely able to speak. Oliver always thought it was cute then Mai had trouble with her words but this wasn't his doing. Adam nodded. "If you need anything just give me a shout," he said before walking off. Mai nodded with a smile. "Will do, thank you," she replied. They sat and ate their meal in silence until Oliver broke it. "You're too nice Mai," he said. She looked up confused. "Huh?" Mai replied raising an eyebrow.

Oliver kissed her lips before continuing. "You realized that he was flitting with you, right?" he added. "I know," she replied touching his hand. "Don't worry Naru," she said with a smile. "You're the only man for me and nothing will change that." Oliver sighed and then relaxed. Once they finished their meal, Oliver paid and walked Mai back to her apartment. "Would you want to come in for some tea?" Mai asked. "Sure," Oliver replied. She smiled and unlocked the door. They made their way into the apartment. It was like your average apartment in Japan with wooden floor in the small kitchen. A dark gray rag in the small living room, Oliver noted the sidling glass door that lead to the balcony.

Tan colored curtains, two chairs sat at a small roll table. Stools sat underneath the hard counter. A TV lay against the wall on top of drawers that had DVDs and CDs inside. A computer rested on top of a square desk at the corner near the TV. Oliver saw a green arm chair looking out to the sidling glass door. A dark love-seat sat in front of the glass door but with a path to get around to onto the balcony. The large dark couch against the wall, across from the TV with a wooden coffee table separating the two. Everything was clean and tided. Mai smiled as she made her way to the small kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" she asked. Oliver nodded. She smiled and turned to the kitchen hamming happily to herself.

Mai made her way to school the next day with a bright smile. Her life was perfect. She had great friends, a great job, friends that she saw as her family and on top of that she had the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Life was great well for now anyway. Mai was almost to school when a black limo pulled up on the side of her. She froze as the limo slowed down. She could see someone sitting in the back. The passenger rolled down their window. Mai's eyes widen as she saw who it was. A beautiful girl with long dark hair sat there. "Taniyama," she growled. The bitterness in her voice told Mai that she wasn't here to make peace with her. "Lisa-san!" she said trying to sound cheerful as she could.

Lisa looked around. "I don't see Oliver with you," she said. "Well no," said Mai, "I'm on my way to school now and I won't see him until afterwards." "Would you like a ride?" Lisa asked. Mai thought about it. Her instincts told her to keep walking but Mai thought it'll be rude to refuse. "Yes thank you," she replied with a smile. Lisa opened the door to let Mai into the limo. "Would you like to have something to drink?" she asked. "No thanks," Mai replied she closed the door behind her. The limo drove off. "I was hoping to talk to you about Oliver's decision for a future bride," said Lisa. "What about Naru?" Mai asked.

Lisa squeezed her long red dress. How dare this girl call Oliver by such a name? "It's clear that he has chosen you over me," she said, "I want to apologize for what happened in England regarding that kiss that you caught Oliver and I doing. It was my fault not his." "I know," Mai replied, "Naru told me everything and he would never lie to me about that." Lisa squeezed her dress again. "Can I ask you something? Why do you refer to the man you love by that ridiculous nickname?" Lisa asked. "Well," said Mai, "When I first met Naru, I thought he was the biggest narcissist in the world so I decided to call him Naru, shot for narcissist." "That is ridiculous," said Lisa, "If you love Oliver then address him property." "But Naru is fine with me calling him that," Mai replied, "He hasn't said otherwise."

"Then what you're feeling isn't exactly love for him then," Lisa hissed. "I do love him," Mai replied, "He told me that I was different from the other girls he met. I saw right through him the moment I first laid my eyes on him and that's why he loves me and I love everything about him including the fact that he's such a narcissistic jerk." Lisa felt the rage burning brightly. She wanted to see what was so special about this girl to make Oliver love her so much but she couldn't see it. Why was she so special? Even Martin Davis allowed his only son to be with this girl. What was it about her that made her so special?

Mai saw her school coming up. "You can pull up here," she said to Lisa but the limo didn't stop. "Lisa-san?" Mai cried out, "What is going on? Why isn't the limo stopping?" Lisa's face suddenly turned dark. Mai felt fear running down her spine. She should've listened to her instincts. "You are such an idiot," said Lisa, "You put too much trust in people. How could Oliver possibly love someone as stupid as you?" the limo drove passed the school. Mai tried to open the door but it won't open. "Don't bother," said Lisa, "I've locked the door. You can't escape." "Why are you doing this?"! Mai cried out trying to open the door. "I want Oliver," said Lisa, "But he'll never want me if you're in my way. So I'm merely getting rid of the problem." "Naru would never want you!" Mai shouted, "He'll save me. He always does." "He'll won't be able to find you in time," said Lisa with a evil smile.

The limo came to an old looking building. Lisa opened the door as Mai fought against her grasp. "No!" Mai cried out as the limo driver grabbed her by the hairs on her head. "Stop please!" Lisa smirked as she walked behind them. Mai began to craw at the driver's hands. The driver opened the door and flew her into the building. Lisa stood in the doorway. "Oh Charles!" she cried out. A man with an ugly face appeared from the top of the stairs. "Yes Miss Winter?" he asked. Lisa smiled down at Mai. Mai felt the fear grew stronger than before. "I have a present for you," said Lisa with an evil smile. The man jumped down from the top step and landed onto his feet. Mai could see his ugly face and roll body toweling over her.

He looked be to a middle age man. "Have fun," said Lisa. The man looked down at Mai with an evil smile. Mai's froze up as he reached down for her. "NO! STAY AWAY! NARU!" the man pulled Mai by her hair and dragged to the corner of the room. "No please don't!" she pleaded looking at him with pleading eyes. The man threw her to the side. Mai's back hit the wall. She sidles down on the floor. The man pounced on top of her. He began to laugh like a crazy man about to make a kill. Lisa just smiled at Mai's fearful eyes. "You bitch," said Lisa, "You should think twice before coming between me and my Oliver."

Mai laid there underneath the man. Lisa snapped the white button on her camera. A photo sidles out from the bottom of the camera. "I wander what Oliver would think if he learns that you are cheating on him with an old man?" she asked. Mai looked up at her. _Please no, _she thought helpless. The man glared at her hungry. "Charles," said Lisa leaning down and grabbing Mai's bag from the floor. She reached into her bag and pulled out Mai's cell phone. Lisa studied it. It was a pink phone with a hello kitty phone charm. "You're such a child," she said, "Who has a phone like this at your age?" she smirked as she strolled down Mai's contacts list. "May aren't you miss popular," she said then stopped at the number she wanted.

She hit a button. Mai could hear her phone but couldn't make out where the sound was coming from. "I'll send a text to Oliver using your phone and set up our first date," Lisa said evilly. Mai reached out a hand for her ankles. "Finally. My dear sweet Oliver and I will be together at last," she said dreamily. "Just wait for me Oliver. I will deal with the bug that got between us and everything will work fine." Mai felt something hard and heavy slammed into her core. She let out a painful scream.

The man's breathe hit her ear. "Scream for me," he said. Mai screamed as he slammed down harder and faster. She was so scared. She wanted to go home back to the others. She wanted to be in Oliver's arms and hear his sweet voice. She wanted to hear Bou-san and Ayako butcher. She wanted to see Lin, John, Yasuhara, Madoka, Masako, Bou-san, Ayako and most all she wanted Oliver to save her and take her home with him. She wanted to laugh and goof off with her friends. Go on cases with the SPR team. She wanted to live the adventure and the fear of hunting ghost. She wanted to hear Masako's voice as she insult her about being the one that Oliver chose as his assistant. She missed, Masako and her attitude, John and his smiles, Yasuhara and his bad jokes, Bou-san and his father-like kindness toward her.

Ayako and her mother-like smile as well as her loud voice, Madoka and her cheerful smiles, Lin and his gloomy face as he came into the office everyday but most of all. She wanted to see Oliver, his face, his beautiful midnight blue eyes, the way he took charge, his scowls, his smirks, how he demanded for tea when she walks through the door, how he insults the others, how he gets jealous of other men hitting on her, how he holds her in his arms and most of all she wanted to see him smile at her with his rarest smile. She imagined her friends' faces but it didn't help the fact that this man was slamming into her core.

Lisa smiled as Oliver replied to her text. "He wants to meet me for lunch," she said happily, "Of course he'll be exacting you." She glared down at Mai hard. "When he sees me, he'll realize we're meant for each other and I'll have my sweet darling Oliver all to myself once I show him this photo. You and he are finished and I'll welcome him with open arms. "Naru isn't stupid," said Mai, "He'll see right through you." "You don't understand true love!" Lisa shouted, "How can understand what Oliver and I have is true love!" "If that was the case," said Mai, "Naru would have chose you but he didn't. If you really love him, you would let him go and be with the one he loves." "He's unaware of our love!" Lisa shouted.

"Naru loves me and he won't fall for anyone else," said Mai, "I love him, if were in your place. I would just let him go and be happy even if I'm not." "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought," said Lisa, "If you love someone, you should do whatever you can to get him back from the bitch who him from you!" "Even if he's unhappy?" Mai asked, "It wouldn't be fair to him if you are happy and he's not because he can't be with the one he wants." Lisa squeezed the phone in her hand. "He's not with you!" she shouted. "He seems pretty happy to me," Mai replied, "What good would it do him? If Naru doesn't feel anything then he wouldn't be my boyfriend then, now would he?" Lisa slapped Mai in the face. "You seduced him!" she shouted, "Yu seduced my Oliver to love you!" "No I haven't," Mai replied.

Lisa stomped on Mai's face breaking her nose. "You stupid bitch!" she shouted, "Stay away from my darling Oliver!" She turned and stormed off. "Oliver loves me not you!" she shouted as she looked over her shoulder at a weak and helpless Mai. The man had gone into the kitchen and came back with kitchen knives. He threw one into Mai's shoulder. Mai screamed in pain as the sharp blade pierced her skin. Blood shot through the air and hit the hard cold wooden floor. The man smiled and stabbed her in the wrist with another knife. Lisa turned and slammed the door closed. She walked to the limo angry. What nerve! How could she possibly understand what she and Oliver had? She was just a child after all, too childish for Oliver.

Oliver sat down at a table in the diner where he and Mai went for their first date. Oliver had made sure to grab the same seats they had on their first date too. He wanted to make Mai feel special. "Sorry I'm late," said a voice. That wasn't Mai. Oliver looked over and saw Lisa standing there. "Winter-san!" he cried out jumping to his feet. "What are you doing here? Where's Mai?" "I borrowed her phone," said Lisa casually. Oliver didn't buy it. "Oliver," she said, "I hate to tell you this but…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo. "I caught her cheating on you with an older man," said Lisa handing Oliver the photo. Oliver took the photo and looked at it. His eyes widen. He saw a weak and helpless Mai with fear in her eyes and an ugly man that looked to be in his mid-forties.

"I've saw her walking into his house and they had sex," said Lisa trying to make it believable as possible. "Where is she?" Oliver asked coldly. "Oliver, let's enjoy our date," said Lisa, "I'm sure you'll forget about her and what she has gone to you." "Where is Mai?" Oliver repeated shouting now shaking his fist. "Oliver," said Lisa reaching for his hand. Oliver did something he never done to a woman in his life; he slapped Lisa across the face. "Don't you get it!" he shouted, "I don't love you!" Lisa's heart began to crack. "I only love one girl and that's….Mai!" His eyes were filled with rage. Lisa realized what Mai meant about him not being happy with her. "Why do you love her?" she cried grabbing his arm.

Oliver pulled his arm away from her. "Because!" Oliver shouted. "Oliver," Lisa cried. Oliver turned his back to her. "She's Mai!" he replied, "What more of a reason can I love her! She is who she is and that's enough for me!" Lisa looked down at her feet. "Now tell me where is she," said Oliver suddenly. Lisa made a fist. "Agree to marry me and I will tell where she is but you have to stay away from her." "That will never happen," Oliver replied coldly, "No one will take Mai from me!" He took off out the diner leaving and hurt Lisa behind. Oliver pulled out his phone as he ran down the streets. He dialed a number. "Come on, come on, pick up," he said. "Hi this is Mai Taniyama, please leave me a message." It was her voicemail.

He dialed another number. "Hello?' said Lin on the other line. "Lin," Oliver called out. "Noll?" Lin replied, "I thought you and Taniyama-san had a date?" "It was Winter-san using Mai's phone," Oliver explained, "Can you track Mai's phone?" "What happened Noll?" Lin asked. "I think Winter-san is trying to hurt Mai," Oliver replied, "She wants me so she's getting rid of Mai! Please Lin I beg you help me save her!" Oliver could hear Lin's fingers moving quickly across the keys. "I've found her phone," he said. "Where?" Oliver asked as he ran down the street. "Takigawa-san is in the area," said Lin, "I can call him and inform to pick you up." "Just do it!" Oliver shouted loudly into the phone.

Lin held the phone away from his ear after that Oliver hang up. Madoka danced into the room with a bright smile on her face. "So, Noll and Mai-chan are on another date," she said happily. "Not exactly," Lin replied as he dialed Takigawa's number. "What?" Madoka cried out. "Hello?" said Takigawa on the other line. "Takigawa-san," said Lin. "Lin-san?' said Takigawa, "What's up man? Did something happen to Naru?" "Taniyama-san has been kidnapped," Lin replied. "WHAT?" both Madoka and Takigawa shouted. "What happened to little Mai?" Takigawa cried out. "She was kidnapped by Naru's ex-fiancé," said Lin. "You mean the girl that he was suppose to marry but his parents called it off after they met?" Takigawa asked. "That's right; Taniyama-san is in your area. I'll send you her location and could you pick up Naru too while you're at it?"

"Okay," said Takigawa. Lin gave him the address as he stood up. "I'll contact the others and we'll meet you and Naru there." "Okay got it," said Takigawa, "Where's Naru-bou at?" "The last time I talked to him; he was near your area. You should see him coming down very soon." "Okay, I'll look for him," said Takigawa. Lin could hear the worriless in his voice. Madoka ran to call Ayako to inform her of what was happening. "I see him now," said Takigawa, "Hey Naru-chan!" he called out to the boy. "We'll catch up with you there," said Lin, "I'll call father Brown since his church is nearby." "Yeah I got it Lin," said Takigawa. "See ya soon." And with that he hung up. Lin got his things and called John.

"Lin-san?" said John. "Father Brown," said Lin, "are you alone?" "No," said John, "I've got Masako-san and Yasuhara-san here with me." "Good, are you at the church?" "Yes," John replied. "Taniyama-san was kidnapped by Naru's ex-fiancé," Lin explained. "What Mai-san?" John cried out. "You're the closest to her locating. Takigawa-san and Naru will be there shortly." "Alright," said John, "I'll tell Masako-san and Yasuhara-san. We'll meet you over there." Lin gave John the location. "That's only two blocks away," said John, "Yes, I understand Lin-san. I'll let them know." With that John hung up the phone. "I've called Ayako," said Madoka popping her head into the room. "Good," Lin replied.

"Oh Lin, I'm worried about Mai-chan," said Madoka, "She is so fragile when it comes to something like this." "I know," Lin replied, "Will Ayako be there?" he asked. "She caught up with Noll and Takigawa-san," said Madoka. Lin nodded. "Let's go," he said grabbing his jacket. Madoka ran out the door ahead of Lin. Lin grabbed his car keys and walked out the office locking it behind him. They didn't need more drama added into this mess. Lin unlocked the car. Madoka jumped into the passenger seat. Lin climbed into the driver seat. "Let's go," he said starting the engine. They drove down the street as fast they could but without breaking the traffic laws. Madoka was looking out the window worried for Mai.

Bou-san pulled up to the side of the road. "This is the locating Lin-san told me," he said climbing out the car. Ayako and Oliver climbed out after him. John, Masako and Yasuhara came out of a cab that they had driven in. then Lin and Madoka pulled up behind Bou-san. Oliver bit his lip. "Let's go inside," said Lin. Oliver ran up to the door. He kicked the door open. The door almost flew off the doorframe with proved how old the building was. He looked around and saw a man's back facing him. He saw a small weak teenage girl underneath him. Oliver made a fist. The others gasped at the sight. Oliver ran into the building with Bou-san at his side. "Get off her!" They shouted. Oliver kicked the man off.

The man turned onto his back. Oliver knelt down at Mai's side. She was covered in cuts and burses. Two knives were in her shoulders. Four more knives were on the floor covered in blood. Her eyes were closed. She was so pale that she almost looked like a ghost. Her lips were purple. "Mai?" he said. He felt for a pulse. There was one there but it was weak. "Matsuzaki-san!" he called out. Ayako ran to his side and checked Mai. "We need to get her to the hospital," she said. "There's one just south of here," John replied, "We take the children from the church there when they get injured." "Lead the way John," said Bou-san. Oliver carried Mai out of the building. He glared over at the man who Bou-san had beaten the crap out of earlier. He ran out the building. Lin opened the door for him and Oliver jumped into the van with Mai in his arms. "Mai please be alright," he pleaded placing his head against her chest.

Lin drove down the street following Bou-san who had John in the car with him. They the corner as they came to a turn. Ayako sat beside Oliver. She handed Oliver some towels. "Hold them over her wounds," she said. Oliver took the towels and held them to Mai's injures. Lin saw a large white building. Bou-san made a turn into the parking lot. Lin followed behind. They parked near the door. Bou-san got out his car with Masako, John and Yasuhara behind him. Madoka, Lin, Ayako and Oliver who was carrying Mai climbed out the van. They ran inside. "Can someone help us?" Bou-san called out. Ayako ran to the front counter. The woman behind the front desk and saw an injured in Oliver's arms. She called for the doctor.

Nurses came running out with a stretcher. Oliver placed Mai onto the stretcher and kissed her forehead. "You're be fine Mai," he whispered in her ear. "I'm right here." "Naru," Mai murmured suddenly. A nurse pushed Oliver away from Mai as they began to run down to the ICU. Oliver stood there looking at the doors. Lin pulled him to a bench nearby. Ayako had asked to go in since she was a doctor but she didn't work at this hospital so she couldn't go in with Mai. Madoka patted Oliver's back to soothe him but it was no use. She turned to Lin who nodded. Bou-san paced back and forth. John kept looking up at the clock. Yasuhara and Masako were talking about seeing Mai's cheerily smiling face walk through that door.

Lin received a call from Martin about his son and Mai. Ayako was in tears as she went into mother-mode. Madoka sat down besides her comforting her. Oliver sat there waiting to her Mai's voice again. He could imagine Mai walking toward him with her beautiful warm cheerful smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Oliver wanted that to happen. Then the door to the waiting opened. Oliver looked up to see Lisa standing there. "What do you want," he asked very coldly, "Haven't you caused enough trouble for me?' he asked standing up from his seat. "Oliver," she said, "I wanted to apologize for what I've done to you and Taniyama." "You have?' Madoka cried out in shock.

"I was stupid to think that you could ever love me like you do Taniyama and I realized that now. You love her." Oliver didn't reply. "I've decided to move on and find someone else. I am sorry for everything." She bowed her head. "She derives you." Oliver glared down at her. "I wish I could take back all that I've done." "You came here just to apologize?" Oliver replied, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to," he said, "You hurt my girlfriend and now you beg me to forgive you. Mai would forgive you that I know but…" he gave her a cold glare. "I'm not so forgiving as Mai is," he added, "I love Mai and….I hate you Winter-san."

Lisa looked up at him. "I'll never forgive you," he said, "You have no right to even be in the same planet as Mai. If you were half the woman she is then you would have given up the moment you realizes that I love someone else. You asked me why I love her. I answer is…" the others looked over at him. "She's different from any other girl that I've met. She's beautiful especially when she smiles at everyone with that same warm cheerful smile she always wears. She's kinder than I could ever be. She is so forgiving even she was hurt in the process. She never gives up on others when they give up on their selves. She always loved me even though I give her a hard time. She's been very understanding about Gene's death." The others listened not wanting to miss any of it. This was rare for Oliver to list the qualities of another person that they knew of. Lisa looked at him too. Oliver gave a small smile that no one could see.

An image of Mai appeared in his mind. Her beautiful smiling face, her laughing, her joking with others, and her staring at him with loving looks. These were why he loved her. "I love Mai because….She's Mai Taniyama and no one else," he said, "She is the Mai Taniyama I love and would do anything for even…." What happened next made the others fall onto the hard cold floor. "I would give up ghost hunting for her if she asked me to." Shock faces were all around as they hit the floor. "Are you serious?" Bou-san shouted, "You would do that for Mai?" Ayako shouted, "Ghost hunting is your life's pleasure!" Oliver didn't answer. "Now I understand why she's so special," said Lisa, "It's because you love her and that's all you need." She smiled. "I won't bother you anymore." She turned and walked away.

"Tell Taniyama I'm sorry," she said before she disappeared. The doctor ran out the room where Mai was. "Who brought in Taniyama-san?" he cried out. "That would be us," said Lin to the doctor. "She's pregnant!" the doctor cried out. Oliver's body froze. Mai was pregnant. He made a fist. That bastard got Mai pregnant. Oliver was going to kill him. The doctor turned to Lin. "Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked. "That's him," said Bou-san pointing to Oliver who was shaking with rage. The doctor walked to him. "I need your DNA," he said. "Why?' Oliver asked, "I took the DNA we got off of Taniyama-san and it wasn't a match. Apparently she's been pregnant for about four months now. I want to see if you're the father." So it wasn't the bastard that he saw over Mai. "Alright," Oliver said without thinking.

He was hoping that it was his child. The doctor took a blood sample from Oliver and walked into the lab for testing. A few minutes went by and the doctor came out wide eyed. "It's a match!" he cried out. The room fell silent. Oliver's body froze once again. It was his child! Mai was pregnant with his child! "Doctor!" a nurse cried out, "Taniyama-san is awake and is asking for someone named Kazuya Sibuya!" Oliver looked up. Mai was asking for him. He turned to the doctor. "You can see her," he said to Oliver. "I think you're Kazuya Sibuya." "You're right about that," Oliver replied. He ran down the hall following the nurse. The nurse stopped at a door marked 204. She turned to Oliver. "Go on in," she said before walking away.

Oliver sighed and opened the door. Mai lay in her hospital bed. "Naru," she said with a smile. Oliver took a step toward her. "Mai," he said grabbing her hand. "I so worried." She smiled and touched his cheek. "Did the doctor tell you?" she asked, "About our baby?" "Yes he did," Oliver replied, "Why didn't you tell me?" "I was trying to figure out how to tell you," Mai replied, "This ruined my chance." He smiled at her. "I love you Mai," he said, "and I'll love our child as well." "You mean children," Mai corrected him. Oliver raised a brow. "What?' he asked. "We're having twins," she replied, "According to the doctor it's a boy and a girl." she smiled at him. "I've already decided on names for them."

"What did you decide?' Oliver asked. "Eugene for the boy and Sai for the girl," Mai replied. "Sai?" Oliver asked knowing where she got the name Eugene from. "That was my mother's name," Mai explained. Oliver smirked. "They're fine names Mai," he said placing his forehead against hers. "I love them." She smiled at him. "I love you Naru," she said. "I love you too Mai and will you marry me?" Mai eyes widen then she smiled again. "Yes," she replied happily. Oliver chuckled and pressed his lips against hers. Mai smiled and returned the kiss with passion. They wrapped their arms around each other shared a warm embrace

The end,


End file.
